Amy Sings: Sonic Listens
by JOhnQ
Summary: Chapter 7 is finally up! Road Trip YaaAaAAA!
1. Prelude

Hi, this is my first time doing this, when you're done reading the first chapter of my series, would you mind reviewing it and giving me some feedback?  
thx  
Sonic and all other characters are property of their respective owners SEGA copyright, and so on... Enjoy:  
  
Chapter 1, Sonic's guitar...and Amy  
Time: 12:20am:  
  
Sonic knew it was getting late, and promised himself he was going to play only one more song. Like so many nights before, he was perched up by his windowsill in his apartment.His apartment was on the seventh story of an old building on the better side of town. He had recieved it as a gift from the city for saving the world at least a million times. And strange enough, he also heard it was haunted.  
"Hehe, it was the least they could do," Sonic thought sarcastically.  
He glanced up into the night sky and pondered at the endless amount of stars stretched out before him. He picked up his guitar. It was a slightly beat up Jazzmaster that his dad had given him.  
  
"Just like that Sonic, Wow! That sounds great!!" His dad would gush as Sonic would play a chord without any of those annoying buzzing sounds.  
  
"Wow, dad, it has been that long hasn't it?" Sonic said out loud. Sonic had matured considerably since the incident with Shadow. He realized this as he found himself enjoying the peacefull sulleness of his seemingly deserted apartment. And with that, he thumbed out "The Time of your Life" by Green Day. He took each note slower than the last and finally closed in seccesion(I just learned that song last night). "hmmm.. this is a little out of tune Sonic" he thought while inspecting his guitar. He shrugged it off and carefully closed his windows (Spring was early and he didn't want to wake up with a cold). Afterwards, he slowly put his Jazzmaster back in its case.  
He really hadn't felt this calm in a long time, which was a good thing. The only thing that ever seemed to loosen him up was playing his guitar. He just couldn't put his finger on it, just playing it made him feel better about anything.  
Sonic silently crept toward the fridge. He wasn't a big fan of seeing Tails cranky."Hey Sonic!". Too late.   
"Hey Tails, you're up late, somethin on your mind?" Sonic said grabbing a Dr. Pepper(my favorite). Tails, Sonic's best friend and fellow band member, was slouched on his chair.  
"Actually to tell ya the truth Sonic, I've been thinkin, and I've come to the conclusion that there IS somethin goin with you and Amy" Sonic spilt his soda.  
"Hehe..Tails, uhh where'd you get that idea?" Sonic's temples were thumping and he broke a cold sweat.  
"Sonic come on!" Tails pale blue eyes quickly glanced up to Sonic's beat red face.  
Sonic slumped into his chair and sternly looked at his little companion.  
"Look Tails, I know you may think that Amy and me are.."   
"Sonic and Amy sittin a tree K-I-S-S.."  
"That's it!" yelled Sonic jumping out of his chair and tackling Tails "You're dead!!".   
A glorious pillow fight began.  
  
Well, thanks for readin and please make sure to tell me what you think! 


	2. A chance encounter with Cream

Hi its me again. I would first like to thank Sonic Wind and Super SonAmy for reviewing thx  
  
Enjoy:  
  
" Breakfast is ready sleepyhead, come on Sonic, it's me Aimee ROoOose!"  
  
  
  
"Mmmm..." Sonic said groggily, "Five more minutes, Ames, let me just get my.... Oh God.... Tails?.   
  
Sonic slowly lifted his heavy eyelids and saw Tails leaning over him grinning widely.  
  
  
  
Sonic sighed " Good mornin to you too little bud,"he said trying to push himself off his carpeted apartment floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on Sonic, lighten up, I did finally pull a fast one on you!" Tails said giving Sonic a hand at getting up.  
  
  
  
"It's okay Miles, I got it" Sonic said finally pushing himself off the floor.  
  
Light streamed in through the opened curtains and Sonic could tell it was another beautiful day at Station Square.   
  
  
  
His living room that morning was a mess. Pillows and couch cushions were scattered across the room from the epic battle the night before. The only room that was actually clean that morning was Sonic's bedroom. Sonic usually tried his hardest to keep his apartment as clean as possible. He never knew who was going to drop by.   
  
For as long as Sonic had known, he knew how much Tails hated to be called "Miles".   
  
"Man Sonic, that was a low blow," murmured Tails. Like every other morning, Tails had set up breakfast. Today it just happened to be Pancakes dipped in syrup and butter, a slice of buttered toast, and cold, ripe, orange juice (What a strange coincidence, I had that same exact meal just the other day).   
  
  
  
  
  
" Damn it's 9:30." Sonic muttered while looking at the clock,   
  
"Sorry Tails I gotta run!"  
  
  
  
"But Sonic I made break.....fast" Tails whispered as he sadly watched Sonic speed out of the apartment.   
  
  
  
"Wow, could something be that important to him" Tails thought aloud while staring out the window. He looked around the apartment and sighed. Sonic had been acting extremely strange for the past two months and he of all people just couldn't figure it out. Tails started to clean up breakfast while still enjoying the view of the ocean.  
  
"Mornin Tails!" cheered Knuckles climbing through the window.  
  
"Oh, hey Knux," Tails said glumly. He just couldn't get his mind off where Sonic went to, or who he went to see. Knux had casually taken a seat on Sonic's favorite chair.   
  
"Hey Tails?" Knux turned his seat toward Tails.  
  
  
  
Tails was trying to scrub a huge stain off of his favorite dish. "Yeah, Knux?"  
  
"Where'd Sonic go, he's usually not out this early?"  
  
Tails was paying almost no attention to the conversation."He didn't tell me?" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
  
  
"Well then, why don't we go out and go look for him, it'll be fun," Knuckles said slyly.  
  
  
  
" Ummm... I don't know Knux, he might've left cause it was somethin very important and he didn't want anybody to know about it."   
  
"Tails, come on, you and I both know that Sonic never runs out of the apartment this early, unless it was somethin pretty important."  
  
Knux slapped Tails on the back, " Let's go".   
  
  
  
Tails enjoyed Knuckles company and was in a pretty good mood that day walking down the main street of Station Square. Sonic was right, it was a beautiful day at Station Square. The bright morning sun against the wispy, blue sky was breathtaking. Tails felt the wet dew on the grass brush up against his fur as he happily trotted beside one of his best friends.  
  
  
  
"Now if I were Sonic," thought Knuckles, "where would I be." They headed for the chili dog stand.  
  
Sonic screeched to a halt. He had been awake by 8:30 that morning and knew that Tails would say something about Amy. But, he had more important things to think about, at least for the time being. He began walking and eventually started thinking of how he had gotten himself into this mess in the first place.   
  
"OK, professor Sonic, you tell everyone the bullshit that's being served" he thought to himself.  
  
"Wait up Sonic!!"   
  
"Did I just hear someone?", Sonic quickly glanced to his left, and saw Cream the Rabbit running toward him.   
  
"Oh hey Cream!" Sonic sad while beaming a smile toward her.   
  
Cream blushed, then replied, " Hey Sonic, have you seen my pet chao, Cheese?"   
  
Sonic remembered the first time she blushed. It was right after he had saved her from one of the countless robots Eggman had made. The fear and panic on her face from that day was replaced with that of a happy and curious one. Oddly enough, Sonic wished he could relive the thrill that day.  
  
"Can't say I have, Cream...want some help looking for her?"  
  
  
  
" Gee Sonic I'd love some!" Cream smiled again and they started walking together.  
  
  
  
"God she's so innocent," Sonic thought while staring at her. Cream was wearing the same red dress she had worn that same fateful day he saved her.   
  
Sonic knew Cream was a good listener but he didn't want her to get too involved in his little fucked up problem.  
  
"Sonic, there's something wrong isn't there," Cream asked. They had reached Emerald Coast and decided to stop at a bench facing the beach. The ocean looked like a thousand diamonds scattered across a blue plain. There was tension in the air. Sonic reluctantly looked at her, he hated this part, but begin anyway.  
  
"Yeah Cream, there is.." Sonic started,  
  
  
  
"Mmm hmm?" Cream cocked her head sideways and let her ears fall to her side.   
  
  
  
"I'd say...it started about two months ago, I mean like I just can't stop thinking of her, I... Sonic stammered, Cream looked at her shoes and blushed.  
  
  
  
Alright thanks for reading and please make sure to tell me if I should continue with this. 


	3. Sonic, Mina, and Amy's day

Note:(----------) is when Sonic or Amy is singing and all characters belong to Sega and Sonic Team and so on.  
  
Enjoy:  
  
Sonic, Mina, and Amy's Day  
  
(Sonic is telling his story to Cream)*remember last chapter?  
  
Cream sat intently listening to Sonic. She stared into his green eyes as he looked up at the pale blue sky recounting the last few months. She smiled.  
  
"Just who is he talking about anyway." She thought giggling to herself.  
  
"Cream?" Sonic looked at her.  
  
"Continue Sonic I'm listening." She said happily.  
  
He scratched his ear, "Where was I?"  
  
---------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------- -  
  
Knuckles couldn't sing. Try as he might, but it just wasn't happening. He felt that familiar dank feeling in his stomach that made him want to throw up. Knux was defeated...alone...sad. He looked up at the microphone, it taunted him, laughed at him, but what could he do? Nothing.  
Slowly, he trudged back to his drum set. The walk back to his set reminded him of the green mile.  
  
" It's ok man, don't worry about it... you did fine!" Tails said patting him on the back.  
  
Sonic stared; both he and Tails knew how badly Knuckles wanted to sing for their band. Sonic glanced over to Knuckles' drumset.  
  
" He does make a sweet drummer though." Sonic thought happily. Actually, to tell the truth, calling Knuckles a sweet drummer was a severe understatement, he was a prodigy at drumming. Knux seemed so cool and confident while playing. Speaking of prodigy, he glanced over to his bassist, Tails. It was amazing how well he played. But in a way, Sonic expected no less from his little companion. Tails had this natural ability to just pick up and play anything. Everything just seemed so natural to him. However, he still had a few kinks to work out (mainly his rhythm.). Also, his beat up Fender didn't exactly do him justice. Sonic gave his friend a smile.  
  
"Don't worry Knux, Tails is right, you did just fine." Sonic said while tuning his guitar.  
  
As usual, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were practicing in Knuckles' apartment. It was the ideal place to practice. No interruptions, no whiny neighbors, nothing.  
Getting back on topic, Sonic needed to say something quick to cheer Knux up. No way could he tell the effect, it would have on his playing.  
  
"Knux," Sonic said, " you did fine, in fact, if we can't find anybody else, well... you're our man!"  
  
Knux finally cracked a smile, "Ok Sonic,"  
  
As much as he hated thinking about it, Sonic needed to find a new singer, and fast.  
  
"OK Sonic! Let's at least play something!"  
  
"Tails is right, Sonic just cover vocals for the time being." Knux said behind his drumset.  
  
Sonic smirked, "All right guys, how about we do a cover on Weezer."  
  
"...Sonic?"  
  
"Yeah Tails?"  
  
"Can we do the Muppet Song?" He looked at Tails, he could tell his fingers were crossed. Sonic smiled,  
  
"Keep Fishin it is little buddy!"  
  
Almost simultaneously, Tails broke out into the song and Knuckles soon followed. Sonic sprinted to the microphone and softly began. His voice and his guitar worked together effortlessly.  
  
------------"You never be. a better kind,  
  
------------if you don't leave the world behind,  
  
------------waste my days, drown aways.  
  
-------------It's just the thought of you.  
  
-------------in love. with someone else.!"  
  
Sonic could tell Tails was enjoying himself, and he began to relax and ease up a bit. He remembered the first time Tails had heard "Keep Fishin" on the radio. He was overjoyed to hear it and had been eagerly waiting for Weezer's new single for what seemed like forever. From there on, that was nearly the only song that was ever played in Sonic's apartment. Sure it drove Sonic crazy, but what could he do? Though what puzzled Sonic was that Tails had always called it the "Muppet Song", and not by its real name "Keep Fishin".  
Sonic and the others finished up.  
  
"Darnit, I wish Mina was." Tails said  
  
Knuckles interrupted "...AHEM!!. Tails meant nice job Sonic. just a little bit off key right?" Knuckles glared at Tails.  
  
"How could Tails be so clueless to talk about Mina Mongoose right in front of Sonic! He and I both know that Sonic hasn't forgotten about her yet!" Knux angrily thought to himself.  
  
"...Sonic?" Tails said, paying no attention to Knuckles.  
  
"Yeah.?"  
  
"I'm gonna try out Tekken with Knuckles, tonight alright Sonic?.....Sonic!?" Sonic was leaning on his microphone, deep in thought.  
  
"Tails." Knux put his hand on Tail's shoulder. "Let's not bother Sonic right now," Tails looked up at him,  
  
" He knows his way out," he said leading Tails out of the band room.  
  
Knuckles was there the day it happened. Eggman had finally won that day seeing the horror on Sonic's face as Mina fell to her death. Sonic the hero had finally lost a battle. It all happened so fast. Knuckles could feel a headache coming on just thinking about it. The only thing that he clearly remembered was the decision Sonic had to make. He had to choose between Mina, his young sweetheart, or Katie, the scared, innocent toddler. Dr. Robotnik had set up the perfect plan.  
  
"Sonic hides the pain well," Knuckles thought " you could never tell something like that had happened to him."  
  
Of course Sonic had loved Mina. How could he have not? When Mina sang you knew that everything was going to be just fine. They seemed perfect for each other.  
  
"Tails you start without me..." Knux said.  
  
"Okay cool!" Tails rushed over to the PS2, and jumped onto Knuckles sofa.  
  
Unlike Sonic's apartment, his was a mess. Pillows, magazines, and half- emptied sodas were scattered throughout the entire apartment. Knux slowly opened the door to the band room. Sonic was dangling off the microphone stand, silently crying. The lights were off and the sunset only provided a tint of light in an otherwise dark room. Knux had seen Sonic being blown up, torn apart, bruised, punched, kicked, and thrown off cliffs, but never had he seen him cry like this. Knuckles slowly cleared his throat, and began.  
  
"Sonic, it wasn't your fault. Mina didn't want you to get killed and risk Katie's life trying to saving her too."  
  
Sonic lifted his head.  
  
"Sonic I..."  
  
" I know, but if I could have just been a little faster, I coulda."  
  
"No! It wouldn't have helped Sonic, if you had tried to save Mina too, you would have killed yourself and Katie too. Both you and I know she wouldn't have wanted it that way."  
  
"I know Knux.but it hurts." Sonic suddenly stood up and looked at his friend.  
  
"Alright Knux, thanks, but I really have to get going, make sure Tails doesn't stay up too late." He picked up his guitar. Knux slowly nodded.  
  
"Okay Sonic, you sure you're going to be OK?"  
  
"I'll be fine Knux, don't worry about it." Sonic smirked  
  
"Alright Sonic, I'll see you tomorrow. and remember Sonic, it wasn't your fault.  
  
Sonic slowly started walking home. It was almost twilight, his favorite time of day. The sun had nearly set and had cast a deep purplish tint to all the windows on the entire city. The sky was a fiery orange. The streetlights flickered on.  
  
Amy Rose was walking home, alone. She was exhausted from her day at work. Now anybody could say a florist was an easy job, but only those who worked there could tell you otherwise. Amy felt a tear fall off her eyebrow when she began remembering the exact moment where her day had turned so horribly wrong.  
  
As usual, it was the end of the day and she was watering the tulips while paying extra attention not to lose her balance (she had to balance on a stool to water the tulips.) She didn't know why they had to hang them so high anyway. Then of course, out of nowhere, a little girl came in and bumped into the stool by accident. Amy lost her balance and soon after, her boss walked in. He was a stocky man with a receding hairline and a huge gut. Amy hated how he always reeked of 25-cent cologne.  
  
"Mr. Anderson.I.I can explain!" Amy's eyes welled up with tears. She had made such a mess and had no time to clean it up! Dirt was everywhere, and she was drenched with mushy Miracle-Gro and limp, wet, tulips. Mr. Anderson's face turned beat red. He clenched his fists.  
  
"That's it! No more Amy this is the last time you ruined business, GET OUT!!!".  
  
Mr. Anderson's veins were nearly popping out of his head.  
  
"Mr. Anderson. I." Her eyes were drowning with tears. Amy, soaked with miracle-gro and dirt, slowly stumbled out of the flower shop. She now was walking home singing to herself. She let every note ring out into the emptied streets.  
  
-------------Winter's cold.... spring erases  
  
-------------And the calm away by the storm is chasen  
  
------------- Everything good needs replacing  
  
-------------Look up, look down, all around, hey satellite.  
  
Sonic stopped walking.  
  
"Is that Mina's voice?" he immediately turned around and to his astonishment, saw Amy Rose.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry for the wait everybody but I hope it was worth it. I've been meaning to submit this for such a long time but I needed to fix a couple of plot holes. Anyway, I just want to thank SasamiKuwaii (great job with Inuyasha and Sasami!) Ryuko DragonHalf (Return to Little Planet is awesome!) T.J. Infinate (nice job with Sonic Adventure 3), maverick zero, and SonAmy FAN.  
  
Thanks for the reviews everybody!!!  
  
And special thanks to Weezer and Dave Matthews Band. 


	4. Sonic's Question

Disclaimer:All characters belong to Sega and Sonic Team and so on.  
  
Hey JohnQ here, thanks for waiting everybody, here's chapter 4,  
  
Enjoy:  
  
Sonic's Question  
  
"Amy Rose!?" the very words hit Cream the Rabbit like a sack of bricks. She  
  
blinked.  
  
"He saw Amy Rose, oh no." her throat closed up,  
  
she felt her eyes start to water..  
  
"Why..?" Her conscious sobbed.  
  
"Umm Sonic?" she choked, trying desperately to hold back her tears.  
  
Sonic looked up from the ground and gave her a confused look.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
She felt a rush of pain and hurt like a ton of bricks.  
  
"I gotta go find Cheese now" she cooed softly trying her hardest, but failing  
  
miserably at holding back her tears.  
  
"Why even bother.?" she thought.  
  
It had been Amy Rose all along, not her. Could she had really been that stupid to  
  
assume THE Sonic had actually liked her? She felt crushed.  
  
"Bye." she choked softly to Sonic as she tore into the crowds.  
  
"Cream wai--!" Sonic yelled helplessly as he watched her disappear into the  
  
crowds. Slowly, he sat back on the bench and looked back up at the sky.  
  
"Why did she leave in such a hurry? What'd I say.?"  
  
Slowly, Sonic's mind once again wandered back to a couple months ago.  
  
--------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------- ------------------  
  
"Amy Rose," Sonic whispered in astonishment.  
  
"What an incredible voice, she's amazing." He dropped his guitar case to the  
  
ground and gazed at her. Just then she looked up and gasped.  
  
"Oh no it's Sonic!" Amy thought out aloud.  
  
"Out of all times" she said weakly.  
  
In an almost pathetic effort, Amy turned to run but to her misfortune, her foot  
  
slammed into a rock and she began to fall. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Nooo!!" she cried to herself weakly.  
  
Sonic wasted no time and sprang into action. Amy was roughly about 20 feet  
  
away from Sonic give or take. and Sonic was already halfway there. Time slowed  
  
down for him as he stretched with all his might to catch the pink hedgehog. He saw the  
  
tears falling out of her eyes as he rushed to save her. Sonic grinned.  
  
"Whaa?" Amy slowly opened her eyes and saw her hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  
The setting sun casted a shadow around his face so Amy could just barely make him out.  
  
"Sonic I..." she stared into his warm green eyes and noticed that his arm was fit  
  
secure around her waist.  
  
"No problem Ames.." Sonic said happily.  
  
He had just caught her. If Sonic had waited a millisecond longer, he was sure  
  
she would be a little more aquatinted with the pavement right about now.  
  
"I'm sorry Sonic," Amy began "I'm such a mess right now, if I..ah"  
  
"It's okay Amy. don't be sorry, it looks like you had a rough day." Sonic said  
  
coolly while examining her.  
  
"Tell me about it" she sighed as she relaxed into Sonic's arm.  
  
Sonic smiled.  
  
"Man it'd be pretty weird if someone saw me with Amy right about now." he  
  
thought to himself.  
  
"Y'know," Sonic started, " I think you should stay with me tonight and freshen  
  
up, I don't really like the idea of you walking home in the dark."  
  
Amy was astonished. Did Sonic actually want her of all people to spend the night  
  
at his apartment.ALONE!!?  
  
"OK Amy.don't blurt out your answer, be nice and smooth with it" she thought  
  
excitedly.  
  
"Sh.sure, sounds good." She smiled.  
  
"Good job Ames!" she contently thought to herself.  
  
She noticed the care in Sonic's eyes as he slowly slipped her back on her feet.  
  
She straightened out her dirty, wet dress. Sonic smiled. The night reminded him of the  
  
day he first met the girl in front of her. The streaks of orange in the sky were now a dull  
  
purple.  
  
"Good times."  
  
"Cool! Come on in!" Sonic picked up his guitar case and led Amy into his  
  
apartment building.  
  
They stepped into the deserted elevator. Sonic had always hated this elevator. It  
  
reminded him of one of those sardine cans.  
  
"Amy?"  
  
She shyly looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Press floor 7, .. Please?" he let his guitar case slide off his shoulder and slowly  
  
meet the ground.  
  
"How nice of you to use your manners Sonic!" she laughed as she presented him  
  
a smile. Sonic returned her smile,  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
" You're welcome."  
  
Sonic sat up on the handrail,  
  
"Ooh cold!" he thought,  
  
"So..Amy," he looked at the ceiling, "How was your day?"  
  
Amy let out a long sigh and dropped her eyes to the floor.  
  
"She looks so sad," Sonic thought quietly.  
  
"Amy..."  
  
She looked up.  
  
" I'm listening" Her eyes met with his.  
  
"Well... Sonic, "  
  
She began telling him about her terrible day at work. When she was finally done,  
  
Sonic looked at her longingly.  
  
"I can relate Amy, don't worry about it."  
  
DING!! The elevator door slowly creaked open to reveal floor #7.  
  
Amy stared in awe, Sonic's apartment looked almost exactly like her apartment  
  
(except of course all of Sonic's walls weren't painted pink,)  
  
"You hungry Amy?" Sonic asked inside the fridge.  
  
"No I'm fine, thanks." She responded politely while looking around.  
  
"Hey, there's a bathroom to the right. Don't be afraid to use the shower!" Sonic  
  
popped his head out of the fridge and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Sonic," Amy said meekly, "but I don't have anything to wear."  
  
"Hmm.." Sonic contemplated the problem. "  
  
Oh yea!"  
  
She heard something in the fridge crash.  
  
"There's a shirt in there somewhere you can put on"  
  
"Oh. thank you Sonic," she voiced with a weak smile as she stepped into the  
  
bathroom.  
  
Sonic stared at a broken glass of mayonnaise that had just crashed all over his  
  
right sneaker.  
  
"Damnit.." he muttered to himself after heard his guest shut the door. He went to  
  
get a towel.  
  
"He does keep a clean restroom," Amy Rose thought surprisingly as she looked  
  
around Sonic's bathroom. The room had a very tidy and clean look to it. Everything in  
  
the entire room (from the towel rack to the shower curtain) was completely white, except  
  
for a blue shirt to the left of the sink. She began to undress when her eyes met the mirror.  
  
She looked at her body and then looked at the blue shirt. A smile crept onto her face.  
  
What if she was to walk out of the bathroom right now? What would Sonic think.what  
  
would he do?  
  
"I'll think I'll keep the door unlocked," Amy said slyly,  
  
"You never know if Sonic wanted to come in for something. Amy started to  
  
giggle uncontrollably. She stepped into the shower and turned the knob to "ON".  
  
"You never know.."  
  
Sonic finished pouring his glass of orange juice, when he heard the shower creak  
  
"ON". He slumped into his favorite brown chair and glanced at the clock, it read 11:45  
  
p.m.  
  
"God, I seriously thought that was Mina singing," he thought out loud. He looked  
  
up at the ceiling. There was an uncanny resemblance between their voices. Besides  
  
actually not wanting Amy to walk home alone, Sonic knew the moment he heard Amy's  
  
voice, he had to have her. Sonic glanced at his orange juice. Unwillingly, he bought the  
  
kind with pulp because some asshole in front of him had just snatched the last bottle  
  
without the pulp.  
  
"But Amy." he thought getting back on track "all those years I ran away from  
  
her. would she really want to do it?"  
  
He stood up  
  
"I'll guess I'll just have to ask."  
  
Amy Rose stared at her tee shirt. It looked three sizes bigger than her and was  
  
full of holes. She slowly slipped on the blue shirt. Her wet, damp hair hung down a little  
  
past her shoulders.  
  
"What happened to this?" she thought looking at the mirror. She noticed that the  
  
shirt read "Emerald". ,  
  
She brought the shirt up to her nose and smelt it.  
  
"Adorable" she thought.  
  
Amy quietly shut the bathroom door behind her, making sure not to wake  
a  
  
presumably sleeping Sonic. She placed the towel in the hamper.  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"So much for sleeping," she thought stepping into the living room.  
  
"Yeah Sonic?" she asked calmly.  
  
Sonic was standing in the middle of his living room with his Washburn acoustic  
  
guitar slung at his side.  
  
"Nice shirt," he laughed crossing his arms. She giggled  
  
"Thanks Sonic!"  
  
"How was your shower Ames?"  
  
"Good, thanks again, but whaddya doin Sonic?"  
  
Sonic shrugged, " Nuthin much Ames, here take a seat"  
  
He pointed toward a shabby armchair next to the coffee table. Amy smiled.  
  
Everything about him seemed just so smooth, the way he smiled, the way he  
  
talked, everything. Amy took her seat and peered up at him.  
  
"What is he planning?" she thought  
  
"Comfy?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Ohh very," she replied with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Good" the blue hedgehog said as he sat down on the coffee table and faced her.  
  
Amy started panicking.  
  
"Oh my god! what's he doing siting so close to me? Why isn't he sitting in that  
  
chair over there? Her mind raced.  
  
Sonic picked up the remote control and clicked the TV off. All she could see  
  
through the faint light was Sonic's dashing smile and his green, comforting eyes. She felt  
  
a surge of excitement and tried her hardest (again) to remain calm. Their knees touched,  
  
she blushed.  
  
"Sonic?"  
  
Sonic stared up at her.  
  
"Amy, I. I heard you singing today, you've got a beautiful voice, one of the best I've heard in a while."  
  
She slowly nodded. She was entranced by what he was saying to her, she didn't  
  
want this moment to end. He continued.  
  
"And. well, I was just wondering if you wanted to be."  
  
"He's stuttering," she thought in awe.  
  
"Well. if you wanted to be my new singer... please" he added.  
  
Amy was amazed, of all people he wanted HER to sing for his band!?  
  
"Okay Amy girl" she frantically thought, "now act calm, and responsibly tell him  
  
that 'Yes Sonic, it would be delightful to sing for your band"  
  
"YEA SONIC I LOVED TOO!!!" she screamed wildly as she jumped into his  
  
arms.  
  
"Uhh. cool then!" Sonic laughed a little surprised.  
  
"Oh well," she thought smelling his fur, "who cares about being mature, I'm in  
  
Sonic's band!"  
  
Amy pulled herself away and weakly smiled.  
  
"Sorry Sonic, I didn't mean to." Sonic returned her smile,  
  
"Don't be sorry Ames, I'm just glad I could make your day."  
  
He glanced at the clock, it read 1 am.  
  
"Sorry Knux." he thought, " but I'm sure once you hear Amy sing, you'll agree  
  
with me"  
  
"So." he said with a hint of relief to Amy, "whaddya say we play something  
  
tonight" Sonic said picking up his pick.  
  
"Sure, what song did you have in mind?" she asked  
  
"Ummm. why don't you pick Ms. Rose?" he said looking up at her.  
  
"Ms. Rose, huh Sonic?" she asked cleverly.  
  
"Of course, whaddya wanna play?" he said again.  
  
"Ohh. I don't know how, why don't we do something a little easier, like..The  
  
Beatles?"  
  
" Oldies.. cool sounds great!" Sonic picked up his guitar and they began.  
  
It was one of the greatest nights of Amy Rose's life. After every 2 or 3 songs,  
  
Sonic would casually check the time (he had a pretty good idea that she was too) and  
  
would ask if "Ms. Rose" wanted to sing another song. Being way too excited to sleep  
  
and not wanting to disappoint him, the two joyfully played another song. They played  
  
until early morning.  
  
----------------------------------------The Next Day------------------------ --------------------------  
  
Amy's emerald green eyes sprung open. She sat up from her rather snug spot on  
  
her chair and rolled down her blanket. Apparently, during the night, Sonic had somehow  
  
fallen off the coffee table for he was now silently stretched out on the ground. She  
  
smiled. Sunlight beamed in through the window and she already knew it was going to be  
  
another beautiful day at Station Square. She glanced over at the clock; it read 11:45 a.m.  
  
Amy pulled herself up out of her cozy spot on the chair. After rubbing her eyes and  
  
having a thoroughly long stretch, Sonic's new singer decided to make breakfast.  
  
"It's the least I can do.." she thought.  
  
Amy easily found a carton of eggs, milk, pancake mixer, and some packaged  
  
bacon.  
  
"It's funny how life works," she thought while frying bacon on Sonic's stove.  
  
"One minute you're having the worst day of your life, and in the next...."  
  
She looked over at Sonic sleeping soundly.  
  
"You're with Sonic the Hedgehog".  
  
She worked in silence.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sorry again for the wait everybody, but I really really hope it was worth it.  
  
Anyway,  
  
Thanks again Maverickzero, Sonic Wind the Hedgehog, SasamiKuwaii, Kalana The  
  
Three-Tailed Fox, TJ. Infinate, Amyfan101, minagirl, Shade25, Cloudsangel, Miles  
  
Attaca, and a special thanks to Dreaming Wolf.  
  
Thanks again for reading everybody!!  
  
Oh yea. tell me what you think about this chapter too.. I'm always open for new  
  
ideas..  
  
Special thanks to The Beatles! 


	5. She sings

"Sonic...." cooed a soft voice.  
  
"Who's that...?" Sonic thought dully.  
  
"Breakfast is ready Sonic, c'mon now get up." Repeated the pure, calm, voice  
  
Sonic eye's slowly creaked opened and were met by deep green eyes. No words  
  
could escape his mouth; Mina's eyes were green.  
  
"Mina" Sonic thought... he smiled.  
  
"Good morning Sonic!" Amy said cheerfully.  
  
She was sitting next to him. She was still wearing the shirt the night before and  
  
her soft hair fell a little over her shoulder. Sonic felt a sullen disappoint rise up  
  
through his chest as he picked himself off of the ground. Those eyes belonged to  
  
Amy, not Mina's. Amy's hair shimmered against the strands of sun piercing  
  
through the cracks of the blinds in Sonic's window.  
  
"Wow Ms. Rose that smells delicious!" cheered Sonic looking over toward the huge meal Amy had prepared earlier.  
  
"It was the least I can do Sonic," she said with ease. Sonic walked to over to his kitchen table in awe. Not even Tails was this good of a cook. Fluffy pancakes, plump sausages, Sonic plunged in headfirst.  
  
"This is great Ms. Rose!" Sonic yelled in between huge gulps of pancakes.  
  
Amy smiled sheepishly and took her seat next at the table.  
  
"He's like a garbage disposal," thought Amy in awe as Sonic engulfed everything that came near his plate. Amy watched in a sort of trance as Sonic finished his meal. When every piece of hard-boiled egg and bacon strip was destroyed by Sonic's appetite, he leaned back on his chair and let out a long sigh.  
  
"Wow Ms. Rose that was a-m-azing!" Sonic yawned as he put his chair back on all fours. Amy finished up her piece of egg and smiled. "I'm glad you liked it". Amy said. "Hey Sonic?" "...yea" "Thanks again Sonic, I mean for everything, it really means a lot to me."  
  
Sonic's smile faded into a more serious tone.  
  
"No problem Amy,"  
  
Amy folded her napkin and looked up form her empty plate and into Sonic's eyes.  
  
She sighed "I should probably be getting goin now Sonic," Sonic stood up. "Yea, you're probably right" He carefully picked up his plate and put it into the sink.  
  
"Ok, I'll come get you around.... 4:00?" Sonic said while scratching his head.  
  
"Sh-sure sounds good, Sonic,"  
  
"Amy.."  
  
"Mmhm?..."  
  
"Have faith, I've got a great feeling about this Amy."  
  
Amy nodded her head.  
  
"Thanks Sonic."  
  
"Don't worry about it,"  
  
They both walked to Sonic's door.  
  
"So I'll be seeing you around 4:00 then?"  
  
Sonic made a fist and smirked.  
  
"You can count on it Ames"  
  
"Alright see ya then."  
  
"Bye!" Sonic watched as she got into the elevator. She still had his shirt.  
  
She waved. Sonic waved back.  
  
"This shirt smells good" she thought. The elevator doors creaked shut.  
  
"Oh man, I'm beat," Sonic said out loud as he shut the door. He stumbled over to the  
  
chair in the living room and plopped down on it.  
  
"So tired......."  
  
All of a sudden his eyelids felt like a million pounds.  
  
"tired..."  
  
Sonic's eyes popped open,  
  
"Grass?"  
  
He sprang up, the sky was a fiery orange and he felt a cool wind on his face.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
The lush grass brushed up against his ankles. He was in a meadow, peaceful, serene.  
  
The pond shimmered orange up against the sky.  
  
"I must be dreaming but where am--" his thoughts were interrupted by a voice.  
"Sonic!"  
  
He turned around, and there she was. Sonic felt his heart skip a beat  
  
"Mina" his voice cracked. That was all he could make out. His eyes welled up  
  
with tears. Her long, purple hair swayed softly with the wind. Sonic embraced her. She  
  
melted into him. He ran his hands through her soft hair and winced. He savored the  
  
moment.  
  
"I love you Mina" he choked. Everything felt so right. She rubbed her cheek into  
  
his shoulder.  
  
"Hold me Sonic"  
  
"I'm here Mina,"  
  
He pulled her closer. They made eye contact. Se looked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Sonic,"  
  
Her eyes fell down on the grass.  
  
"For doing this to you, all this pain, I-I...know this isn't real" she buried her head  
  
in Sonic's chest. Sonic looked down at the beautiful creature.  
  
"Wha...what are you talking abo-"  
  
His sentence was interrupted by Mina's lips. Sonic closed his eyes.  
  
BANG BANG BANG  
  
"wha...?"  
  
BANG !!! BANG!!!  
  
He heard another deafening thud. He looked up; he was still sprawled on the couch. It  
  
was a dream, just a dream.  
  
"Ohhh God" he moaned as he pushed himself off his comfy couch. He felt as though he was hit by a truck. Sonic lazily opened the door.  
  
"Nice of you to answer Sonic" Knuckles said. Sonic didn't pay any attention. "Where's Tails, Knuckles?" Sonic asked briefly.  
  
"He looks trashed," Knuckles thought sarcastically  
  
"He's sleeping at my place Sonic, last time I checked he was sleeping soundly." He  
  
crossed his arms.  
  
"You feelin better Sonic?" he crossed his arms.  
  
"Yea, Knux just great" Sonic closed the apartment door so that they were the only two in the dimly lit apartment hall. "We gotta talk"  
  
"Amy rose..." muttered Knuckles in astonishment just as Sonic had did the day  
  
yesterday. Sonic took his eyes off the sky blue ocean and looked at his friend. As usual,  
  
Sonic and Knuckles were on the beach near Sonic's apartment. It was weird, whenever  
  
the two started talking they always ended at this exact spot.  
  
"Yea I know it sounds crazy, but she has a beautiful, no...blissful voice Knux," Knuckles  
  
uncrossed his arms and awaited what Sonic was going to say next.  
  
""I mean.." Sonic continued, "she sounded like Mina." Sonic's voice seemed to echo  
  
across the beach. Knuckles eyes widened. He knew that, fort Sonic to compare anything  
  
to "THE Mina" was astounding even in itself. To have Sonic actually compare Amy's  
  
voice to Mina's was remarkable.  
  
"Look Knux," Sonic put his hand on his shoulder,  
  
"I know YOU singing for the band means a lot to you, and if you really really want to, I guess I can tell Am..."  
  
"Don't,.." Knux said abruptly, "Don't tell her anything, if you are comparing Amy Rose to Mina, well then I completely agree with you, Amy Rose it is"  
  
Sonic smiled,  
  
"Thanks Knuckles"  
  
"Sonic?"  
  
"umm.. yea?  
  
"Get your hand off my shoulder" he laughed.  
  
"No problem Knux, too close for comfort," Sonic grinned.  
  
"God that was damn uncomfortable" Knux shuddered holding his shoulder. They broke out into a laugh.  
  
"Soo..." Knux began trying to catch his breath from laughing. "Did Amy stay  
  
over the entire night?" Sonic watched the stone he threw sink into the ocean.  
  
"Yea Why..?"  
  
Knux grinned, "Wow, I'm surprised," Knux felt good about not singing, he was surprised with himself that he didn't find himself angry at the blue hedgehog in front of him. Could it be pity or remorse, of perhaps the simple fact that maybe even Sonic was actually letting himself move on?  
  
"Surprised Knuckles why?" Sonic asked.  
  
"You were spending time with another girl" Knuckles said  
  
Sonic's eyes softened, "You're right Knuckles, I was" he said hollowly.  
  
"Sonic.."  
  
Sonic dropped the stone in his hands.  
  
"Do you like Amy Rose?" Knux asked softly.  
  
Sonic didn't know what to say. He simply was in the awe by the question that lay before him.  
  
"Do I like Amy?" he thought slowly.  
  
Did Knuckles mean that if he liked the way she had smiled when he had caught her from falling last night? The way how her vibrant green eyes had filled him with  
  
hope?  
  
"How good she felt in my arms," Sonic whispered to himself in disbelief. He  
  
looked out at the glittering ocean. The seacoast really was one of the most  
  
beautiful places on Earth.  
  
"I .... don't know Knux, I'm sorry" Sonic's eyes met with his friends.  
  
"It's ok bro, don't wanna force anything out of you"  
  
Sonic cracked a smile,  
  
"Hey thanks Knux," Knux crossed his arms and smiled.  
  
"No problem man, but hey--"  
  
Sonic looked back up from the beach sand.  
  
"Don't leave me hanging forever OK?" Sonic laughed.  
  
"Sure bro" The two began to walk again.  
  
"Hey I wonder what Tails is up to?"  
  
A certain two-tailed fox slowly slipped out of his cushy spot on Knuckles' couch.  
  
Groggily, Tails stumbled over to the calendar in Knux's kitchen. On the box marked the 15th of April, Knux had written "Band Practice at 1pm" Tails looked at all the empty cans, newspapers, and trash tat was spread across Knuckles' apartment.  
  
He snickered ""Ooh man, he's going to have to clean all this up"  
  
After a long stretch, Tails made his way to the band room and pickup up his beat up fender.  
  
"Man I hope Sonic is okay." He remembered just how broke his friend looked the  
  
night before. Tails began to pluck the strings on his bass, today they were going to  
  
practice some covers for the wedding they had to play at tomorrow night.  
  
"I wonder where Knux we—"  
  
SNAP!!!! Tails felt the "D" string coil and snap underneath his fingers.  
  
"DAMNIT WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tails screamed.  
  
He cringed, he had to get these strings replaced and the music store was at least 8 or 10  
  
miles away from Knuckles' house. And on top of all that, practice was going to start in  
  
like an hour! Cautiously, he put his fender back on its stand.  
  
"I wonder why I take so good care of this piece of shit," he thought angrily.  
  
"I've got to get that string replaced!" Miles rushed over to the window and pushed  
  
it open.  
  
"Here goes nuthin" he muttered.  
  
Tails dived out of Knuckles 30-story apartment window. The ground was rushing  
  
up to meet him. Normally, this would mean certain death, but thankfully, Tails had  
  
another inevitable option. Using a technique Sonic had taught him long ago, Miles  
  
started spinning his two tails and soon enough, he was able to use his tails like a propeller  
  
blade. "Works every time" he said out loud with a hint of achievement. He regulated his  
  
speed and headed in the general direction of the store.  
  
"Hmmm...with this wind speed I should be able to make it to the store in like 15  
  
minutes.... no problem" Tails soared.  
  
"Alright Sonic see you in thirty." Sonic waved goodbye to Knuckles as he sped  
  
off to his apartment. He only had about 15 minutes to get ready before he had to pick up  
  
Amy for band practice. After taking a shower and brushing his teeth, Sonic sped to  
  
Amy's apartment. He stopped short at her stairway. Amy lived in a small, brick red  
  
house right on the outskirts of town. Sonic smiled as he walked up to her porch, on top  
  
of the second rail was a pair of beautiful roses. He rang the doorbell and waited. The  
  
door flew open,  
  
"Sonic!" Amy had a cute floral top on and a pair of low cut jeans. Her hair hung  
  
a little below her shoulders. Her vibrant green eyes caught Sonic's. He gulped.  
  
"Hi..Amy"  
  
"She's gorgeous" Sonic thought unexpectedly Sonic blinked. Did he just think  
  
that? His pulse quickened.  
  
"Maybe Knux is right..."  
  
Amy shut her door and pressed closer to him, and met his eyes.  
  
"Sonic, snap out of it!" his mind screamed  
  
"Oh yea, sorry Amy" Sonic stuttered,  
  
Amy smiled "You must be tired Sonic"  
  
Sonic scratched his ear, "Yea...tell me about it, are you ready?  
  
"Sure am!" Amy walked down her stairs and ran over to the busy sidewalk.  
  
"You ready Sonic?"  
  
Sonic smirked. "Am I ever."  
  
He jumped off the stairs and met Amy at the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey I hope you're not nervous Amy" Sonic said softly. Amy looked up into the crisp blue sky. She smiled and her eyes dropped to meet with Sonic's.  
  
"I was for a while Sonic, but then I realized you were going to be there and I had  
  
nothing to worry about" Sonic's eyes softened. He was speechless, he cleared his throat,  
  
but he couldn't talk.  
  
"A—Amy...no problem" he smiled warmly. Sonic picked her up in his arms.  
  
"Ready Ames?" Sonic looked down at the girl in his arms.  
  
"Of course!" she laughed.  
  
"Hold on!" she buried her head in Sonic's chest. The two sped off toward Knux's apartment.  
  
Knuckles had just walked into his apartment when he heard a shattering crash in the band room.  
  
"Tails" he yelled as he swung the door open. He sighed. From what could he  
  
tell, Tails had crashed through the window and had slid headfirst into his amp.  
  
"You gotta practice your landing buddy" Knuckles mused.  
  
Tails smiled however as he gripped his box of Ernie Ball Bass strings and picked  
  
up the amp he had almost broken.  
  
"Where Sonic" Tails asked.  
  
"He should be here, he's picking up our new singer" Knuckles answered. The  
  
two heard a door slam open from the living room.  
  
"Good timing Sonic" Knuckles said as he and Tails walked into the living room.  
  
"Amy?" Tails exclaimed.  
  
Sonic put Amy back on her feet.  
  
"Hey Tails!" Amy cheered.  
  
"What's she doin' her—"Tail's sentence was cut off by Sonic's.  
  
"OK everyone listen up, I think we should have Amy be our new singer."  
  
Amy smiled shyly. Tails gasped.  
  
"My God"  
  
Sonic continued "Amy is incredible at singing, and has some real talent. " Sonic  
  
turned to Knuckles and Tails, "Can we give her a chance"  
  
Knuckles smiled. HE was so happy his friend was moving on from Mina.  
  
"I'm Game"  
  
Everyone looked at Tails.  
  
"Ahhh," he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Why not!!" he laughed  
  
Sonic made a fist.  
  
"cool!! Let's do it!"  
  
Amy clenched up in fear as Sonic led her to the microphone. In the practice  
  
room, Knuckles was in the back whit his drum set, while Tails, with his bass was a little  
  
further from Knuckles and on the other side of the drum set and to the left of Tails was  
  
Sonic, with his guitar. In the middle and front of Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails was Amy,  
  
who was hovering, over her microphone. Sonic adjusted the microphone for Amy.  
  
"Remember" he whispered into Amy's ear, "give it your all, don't be afraid  
  
Amy". He smiled. Telling her not to be nervous was like telling Tails to stop following  
  
Sonic around.  
  
"So what song is it gonna be –"knuckles was cut off Tails.  
  
"Waittaminit!!" exclaimed Tails.  
  
"If Amy is to be in this band, she must play.... Way Away from Yellowcard!!"  
  
Sonic looked over to Amy,  
  
"Ames...you know that one?" asked Sonic.  
  
She smiled. "Of course, it's one of like my favorites of all time."  
  
"Hmmm....," Knuckles scratched his head,  
  
"Guys, doesn't that song have a violin part to it?"  
  
Sonic smirked,  
  
"We can wing it. OK Amy you ready to sing!!" he said. She nodded happily.  
  
"I'll give it a shot!" With Sonic's support, Amy could do anything.  
  
This was one of Sonic's favorites. He loved the harmonics of the song and how well it was put together. On top of that, the song was sick. He looked over at Amy who had clutched the neck of the microphone.  
  
"Don't be afraid Amy" he thought, "I have faith".  
  
Sonic began the intro, a cool little piece. He reminded himself to sing for the chorus. Amy trembled. They were amazing she thought as the three tore into the chorus. Sonic and Tails worked effortlessly along Knuckles' solid drumbeat. Amy gulped,  
  
*****"Here Goes!!" her mind screamed. Her mouth met the microphone.  
  
*****"I think I'm breaking out!"  
  
*****"I'm gonna leave you now!"  
  
*****"There's nothing for me here!"  
  
*****"It's all the same!!!"  
  
*****"And even though I knew  
  
*****"that everything might go down from here  
  
*****"I'm not afraid!!" Tails looked up from his bass. "Man she's awesome!" he screamed over his bass He saw that Amy was standing on her tiptoe to reach the mike. He smiled, the emphasis on every note Amy sang sounded like she was giving it her all.  
  
*****Way away away from here I'll be!!!  
  
*****Way away away so you can see!!  
  
*****How it feels to be alone and not believe!!  
  
"We've got a hit" Knux thought.  
  
*****Anything!!!  
  
With a quick hit, the song was over. Amy blinked. Was that her voice? Did she  
  
really sound that good?  
  
"YYEEAAHHH!!!" Sonic screamed! "Amy that was awesome!!"  
  
"I agree" Knuckles said behind his drumset.  
  
"That was intense Amy" mentioned Tails. Knuckles laughed. He knew this was  
  
the reason why Sonic wanted to start a band in the first place. Ever since he was a  
  
little kid Sonic had told him, he had always dreamed of playing in a successful  
  
rock band. It was the reason why he started with Mina, himself, and Tails in the  
  
first place. However, his smile faded, when he lost Mina, Sonic was devastated,  
  
and lost interest in his big dreams. Knux stood up and looked up at Amy.  
  
"However with Amy's help" thought Knuckles, "We still might have chance"  
  
He gripped his drumsticks and went over to congratulate Amy on her amazing performance. 


	6. The RACE Begins!

THE STORY IS NOT OVER YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES I KNOW I TAKE FOREVER TO UPDATE, I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hey everybody.....uhhh sorry for the wait, a lot of shit goin on in my life as of now. Took me a long while to pump this one out. Originally, I was gonna make it two chappy's, but.....I think this works out better. AND thx everyone for reviewing Your Star, I wrote that entire thing while listening to Something Corporate. Amazing band.

Speaking of amazing bands (shameless plug #1), here's Sonic and the gang, enjoy

P.s ........this chapter is still part of the flashback

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The RACE begins

Sonic shut the fridge door and shoved his cup into the dishwasher. Practice had just gotten over, and it was one of the most amazing experiences of his life. The thrill reminded him of his days of battling Shadow on ARK.

"I wonder how Shadow's band is doing?" Sonic thought to himself. (WE'LL HEAR FROM SHADOW SOON ENOUGH, POST WHOEVER YOU THINK SHOULD BE IN SHADOW'S BAND, REAL OR FANFIC CHARACTERS WELCOME!!!- ME) He glanced over to the clock, it read 3 a.m. The band had practiced for an additional 2 hours that night. Amy Rose had one of the most beautiful voices he had ever heard. She hit each note with ease and did wonders with the melody of each song she sang. He could easily ask Knuckles, even Tails, and they would completely agree with him. He yawned and crashed on his sofa. Immediately, he grabbed the closet pillow and sunk into a deep sleep. He was exhausted, despite all of the excitement that was built up inside of him. In an instant, Sonic eye's snapped open, he felt....grass? Sonic blinked. He was back in the meadow. He stretched out and yawned,

"I'm so getting used to this"

He recalled the fiery orange sky and the lush green grass. This place looked so familiar, but where had he seen it before. Suddenly a new question crept into his mind.

"Where's Mina?" he thought frantically.

"Sonic..."

He turned around, and there she was again. Her purple hair shone against the sun and covered some of her face. The silver lace dress she had on clung against her curves. In an instant, he felt himself melting into her soft body.

"God, please" he whispered.

Sonic felt her body press up against his as he gazed into her eyes. He felt like they were staring right into his soul. Mina smiled warmly and locked lips with him. She thrusted her tongue inside Sonic's mouth and pushed herself even closer toward Sonic. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He was engrossed in her.

"Sonic, turn on the TV sweetie." Sonic blinked; did she just say to turn on his TV?

"What, but...?" Sonic made eye contact with her.

"Trust me Sonic, you need to" Mina said smiling.

"I...."

Sonic's eyes popped open. He had dreamed of Mina again. He sat up and at once was blinded by the piercing sunlight through his window.

He clicked on the TV. It was a commercial, with two brown foxes, each with matching black suits. Behind them was the entrance to the town hall of Emerald City.

"Weird..." Sonic said out loud.

"Are you in a band?"

Sonic nodded to himself.

"Is your band the best?" the brown fox on the right pointed his finger to the camera.

Sonic nodded without question again; after all, his band was the best. The one on the left smiled and what Sonic thought was fake enthusiasm said.

"Do you want to compete against the best?"

He didn't get a chance to nod; his face was glued to the TV.

"Then come strut your stuff down at the town park in Emerald City." The two said together.

"Auditions start in the park July 26th at 4:00 p.m.," the two smirked and pointed again toward the camera.

"The band with the most, get a free concert at the Grand Colombus town hall, with the mayors of both Station Square, Emerald City, and oh yeah," the two looked at each other. "The concert will be televised across the globe."

Sonic's eyes widened.

"Be there rookie."

The commercial ended, and he clicked the TV off. He sat back down on his sofa. The only source of light in the entire apartment was the small dribble of sun coming in through his window, that and the clock, which read 4:57a.m in bold green letters.

"This is amazing, perfect!" Sonic screamed in his head "this is just what we need for the band."

He looked out the window toward the sun. It was slowly arching its way over the vast sea of blue, another beautiful day at Station Square.

"Thank God Mina told me to-"he stopped short.

"Mina......" he thought longingly.

"Why do I keep dreaming of her?" Sonic pushed open his patio door and looked out over the city. Station Square really was one of the most beautiful places in the entire world. The sun seemed to create a pastry of colors strewn out on the ocean. It was breathtaking.

"I miss her so much" his eyes met the ground. He felt a familiar depressing sting in the pit of his stomach.

"I need to keep living for her..." Sonic whispered to himself.

"Its what she told you to do bro," Tails said from behind him

"Hey bro," Sonic said forcing a smile.

"Sonic....., I heard you," Tails went up to the railing beside his best friend. He knew Sonic was faking.

"It's what Mina would have wanted" Tails turned his head and looked directly toward Sonic with a certain sternness.

Sonic frowned, Tails knew there were gonna be waterworks up ahead.

"Can't you see Sonic, Mina doesn't want to see you depressed, she wants you to live Sonic, I know it's hard, but you can't go on like this!"

Sonic took in Tails' word and looked out at the city. He broke a smile.

"You can be such a brick sometimes Tails."

Tails beamed a smile.

"I try."

"Well..." Tails sighed, "You gonna be alright Sonic?"

Sonic smiled, "Yeah, thanks bro."

"Sure, anytime Sonic" Tails' eyes shone with contempt.

As Tails went back to bed, Sonic the Hedgehog looked out at Station Square with new hope.

"I need to tell the others," he thought getting his mind back on track.

"But waittaminit," a new question popped in his head, "Where are we gonna stay?" He looked up and smiled.

"Of course, at Mom's house!" he laughed. Sonic made a fist and turned toward his house.

"That gives us ONE month to get our act together." He felt a surge of excitement.

"I gotta tell the others!!"

The next morning at Sonic's apartment.....

"You're kidding in Emerald City!!!" Tails screamed spitting a massive amount of soggy Kix across the floor. Sonic nodded to Tails' question. He was definitely not picking that up he thought to himself.

"Awesome!! We can stay at your Mom's!" Tails exclaimed with spoon in hand.

Sonic nodded. He could smell the fresh salty air from the ocean as the two dug into their favorite breakfast cereal of all time. (What's your favorite cereal of all time....? I mean it! Post it...I'm curious .... Lol)

"Where exactly are the auditions anyway?" Tails asked.

"Eummmm...es agh da Giddy fark" Sonic managed to say with a fistful of Kix stuffed in his mouth

Tails raised an eyebrow.

"Come again?"

"Gulp at the city park" Sonic stated again.

He shoved another load of Kix in his mouth. It was simply the best cereal on Earth. (It really is....it's not too dry, and it has just enough sugar so that's flavorful. Those geniuses at General Mills...what's your favorite cereal...and why?....Lol)

"Yea...." And you'd never guess what the winner gets,

"...What?" Tails asked eagerly.

Sonic smiled sarcastically and pointed his finger toward Tails mimicking the corny brown fox he saw earlier.

"A chance to play there in front of the president of Station Square, Emerald City, and the event will be televised globally."

Tails' eyes widened.

"....Record deal...."

Sonic nodded. "You betcha"

"My God" Tails said as he tipped his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"We're gonna have to practice a shitload more."

"Yea," Sonic replied picking up his bowl. "And ....work on our severely neglected originals"

Tails nodded. The band did way too many covers, it was time to ditch the crutch of cover songs and plunge into the murky waters of originals.

"All in one month?" Tails asked.

"Yep."

"We're gonna have to practice everyday."

"Mmmhmm."

"Do you know what that means?"

"What?"

Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Prower looked at each other.

"PARTY AT KNUX'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And with that, the two made a break for it toward the window. Sonic laughed and looked at his friend.

"Ready tiger?" Sonic snickered.

"First one there wins?"

"Let's do it."

Without hesitation, Sonic and Tails jumped out of their seven-story window and began to fall back toward the cold, hard, earth. Fortunately, Sonic and Knuckles' apartments were on the same street, though it could be a little bit of a hike if you walked, and if you couldn't scale buildings blindfolded.

"Alright," Sonic thought. "Time to rock this casbah."

Sonic felt the wind roar in his ears as he propelled himself off of his apartment building toward the next closet complex. He felt a strange assurance in that if Peter Parker could do it, so could he. Besides, he was a professional after all. Tails on the other hand began to rotate his tails like a jet propeller and soon was flying over Station Square toward Knuckles' apartment. Sonic winced as he saw Tails shoot out in front of him. Tails was in the lead. Despite Sonic starting first, he had managed to take the lead simply because flying took a lot less effort and skill than trying to find which building to jump onto next. He laughed as he looked back at Sonic, who was a few hundred feet behind him. He was so in the lead right now, and increased his pace.

Sonic looked up as he ran across the roof of a building he had just scaled. Tails was definitely in the lead, but not by much. He looked in front of him...

"Now what would Spider-Man do?" he thought.

He stopped short at the edge of a building.

"Bingo," he whispered to himself.

Two buildings over, and very close to Knuckles' apartment were a skate-park, and more importantly a half-pipe. He could already see that it was positioned perfectly to exactly where he needed to be. If he was at the right place, at the right time, he could even use Tails to give him a hand to win this. Sonic positioned himself correctly and focused earnestly on the half-pipe. He saw Tails closing in toward Knuckles' apartment.

"NOW!" Sonic's mind screamed.

"This is gonna give me one up on Spiderman," he yelled to himself as he tore off toward the half-pipe. He needed to pick up just the right momentum.

Tony Hawk, legendary pro skater, first to land the 900, and all around nice guy was heading out for his morning skate on top of his one of his many company buildings. Half way to his half-pipe, he stopped. In front of him standing on one side of his half-pipe was a blue hedgehog. Tony stared. The hedgehog looked at him and smiled.

"Mind if I borrow this?" the spiky creature said to him.

"...no...." Tony managed to say.

"Cool." The hedgehog laughed giving him a 'thumbs up'. Sonic looked up toward Tails, he had managed to gain a little bit of a lead on Tails, and if he could use him to jump toward Knuckles' apartment...

"Here goes," he thought to himself.

Sonic jumped down toward the half-pipe, and gaining as much momentum as he could, flew up directly underneath the flying fox. Sonic lunged for Tails' hand.

"There!" Sonic caught Tails' arm

"What the....?" Tails looked down toward a beaming Sonic. His tails began to strain; the extra weight was too heavy.

"Can't stay too long," Sonic said to his furry friend as he began to swing back and forth. Tails unwillingly began to accommodate the extra weight.

"Wait Sonic...I'll..." Tails sentence was cut off by the violent jerk of Sonic swinging off his hand and flying toward Knuckles' apartment. Tails began to fall.

"Nooo!" his mind screamed as he saw Sonic jumping toward Knuckles' window. Sonic was a foot away from the window when it hit him. He had swung from Tails too early, he wasn't gonna reach it, the smallest miscalculation of swinging too early would be his downfall.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the hedgehog screamed as his hand just missed the railing to Knuckles' window. Helpless and defeated, Sonic spiraled toward the streets of Station Square. He braced for impact.

Meanwhile, Tails waited for his back to hit the cold, hard, wood of the half-pipe below him, but instead he felt himself crash into someone's hands. He opened his eyes, and gasped.

"Tony Hawk...legendary pro skater, lander of the 900, all around ni-"

"Ya..." Tony said cutting off Tails' sentence, "I know." Tony put Tails back on his feet. Before him was a man in his middle to late 30's. He had thick, dirty brown hair and probably was about six feet, standing straight up. He wore a pair of faded jeans and a blue billabong t-shirt. He looked down at Tails with a smile.

"Hey, looks like you won little buddy," Tony laughed. Tails scratched his head.

"How'd you know that we were racing Mr. Hawk?"

"I'm Tony Hawk," he said picking up his board. "I know everything." Tails looked over at Knuckle's window.

"Whaddya mean? Sonic made it through the window...right Mr. Hawk?"

Tony shook his head.

"Nope."

Tails stared in awe.

"He missed....he missed!!" Tails laughed. This was certainly a first. Sonic never missed a ledge that easy. Tony and Tails walked to the ledge of the building.

"You know..." Tony said looking up toward Knuckles' window, "I betcha Spiderman coulda made that window..." (Who'd win in a fight hands down, Sonic or Spidey...I need to know!! Post what you think!)

Tails laughed.

"Ya, you're probably right, well I gotta go beat Sonic, Mr. Hawk..." Tails looked up at Tony and gave him a firm handshake.

"Go get 'em Tiga!" Tony laughed.

Tails landed safely inside of Knuckles' apartment, and that morning, Spiderman was not there to save Sonic when he plummeted 30 stories toward Station Square.

Amy's apartment 11:35 a.m.

"Eyaaaahhhuhhh!!" Amy let out a long yawn as she sat up in her bed. She had had the greatest dream the night before, something about birds, or chao? She couldn't remember, or really cared.

DING-DONG!!!!

She let out another yawn.

"Who could that be?" She crawled out of bed and pulled open the door.

"Sonic, My God what happened!"

He was a complete mess. Amy thought he looked worse than the time he was mauled by Metal Sonic on the Stardust Speedway. Deep gashes and tire marks covered his right arm, probably where he hit the pavement and sketches of glass lined his upper right torso. Strangely, the left side of his body was unscathed. Sonic looked down at his body and laughed.

"Oh this?...it's nothing, I just.....uhhhh lost a fight with Peter Parker, that's all!" Sonic laughed nervously

Sonic decided not to tell Ms. Rose about losing the race, Tony Hawk, or anything like that.

"Do you want anything....Band-Aids, the hospital?" Amy asked puzzled. Sonic looked at her and laughed.

"Nawww...." He yawned "I'm fine, this is nothing, I've been through much.....much worse." Sonic scratched the back of his head and laughed.

Ms. Rose vented and crossed her arms. He certainly was still very full of himself.

Sonic stepped in as she closed the door.

"Nice PJ's Ames"

She was in a pink silk bathrobe, and was wearing little bunny slippers.

The two laughed.

"So what's up?" she said afterwards.

"Ms. Rose...we're going to Emerald City to compete in the battle of the bands," his voice grew into a serious tone, and automatically the two sat down. "I would like it if you came, Tails and Knuckles are back at Knux's apartment, and are ready to practice." Sonic stood up and looked directly into her soft eyes. He drew his hand out toward Amy.

"Please join us..."

Sonic examined her. Her hair covered most of her face. She was very beautiful. Sonic watched her every move with hopeful anticipation.

"Please say yes, please say yes!!!" his mind screamed at Amy.

She smiled meekly. She saw the determination and excitement in his green eyes.

"....Sonic" the tension was giving him a headache.

Suddenly, without any signs of warning, Ms. Rose jumped straight into Sonic's arms. His heart skipped a beat. He blinked and looked down at the two vibrant green eyes that were now so close to his.

"Of course."

Sonic smiled and tightened the grip on the girl in his arms. She felt so snug in Sonic's arms.

"I'd love to..." she cooed in his ear. Sonic bent over to Amy's ear.

"Thanks Ms. Rose,"

She smiled and buried her face in Sonic's chest.

Thanks for reading! Special thanks to Tony Hawk and Peter Parker for approving of this whole thing.....and, also special thanks to:

Happpy Anytime, Ruben Mascitti, PrettyPinkAmy, amyR90, Shadow Highlander, SallyTheRabbit, the "Anonymous" reviewer, Spike the Hedgechidna and special thx to Marcela ;)

Thanks everyone for reading....see ya in a few!!


	7. Road Trip!

Hey! sorry it took a while to get this goin... been kinda busy...as usual. Anyway thanks for the input everybody. Enjoy:

Chapter 7: Road trip!

It was ironic, Knuckles thought to himself, here he was sardined into a car with nearly every stereotype he hated the most and to top it all off, they were conveniently packed right square in the middle of a three hour traffic jam.

"We're never goin to make it on time…" Knux muttered to no one in particular. As if on cue, a certain peppy fox asked,

"Are we there yet Knux?"

Knux continued to keep a death stare on the road and tried his absolute hardest not to stuff his drumstick down Tail's throat.

"How the hell did he get shotgun?" he thought.

"Tails" he replied through gritted teeth, " For the four hundred and fifty thousandth time, we are not there yet, Sonic's mother lives 80 miles away, we are in a traffic jam, and there is no possible was we can be "there" yet." He spat out in one long sentence

The two-tailed fox kept a fixed smile at the red Echidna. He questioned if Tails could even understand what he was saying.

"But Knux?" Tails plowed on.

"Yes Tails?"

"When "will" we get there?"

Knuckles tightened his grip on his steering wheel.

"Get out of my car Tails before I fuc-"

"Hey cut it out Knux!" Sonic cried from the backseat. He pulled himself up to the front of the car.

"Chill out Knux, Tails, guys come on!" Knux sat back into his seat and crossed his arms. Here came one of Sonic's amazingly lame pep talks.

"Now look," Sonic continued "we know tensions are high, but we just gotta sit it out, c'mon guys"

Tails smiled. "Yea he's right Knux!" The two looked at Knuckles, waiting for agreement.

"I think you're both full of shit Sonic," Knuckles stated simply, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair.

"You son of a b-" the three began to argue.

Ms. Rose stared longingly up out of the car window and at the sky. The puffy clouds were a palette of orange and purple over an equally beautiful setting sun and turquoise ocean. She let out a long sigh. The last month had gone by in a matter of moments. From tackling a wedding the very night she was inaugurated into the band and after, 10 to 12 hour practices every day, (endlessly toiling away at their much anticipated originals), a girl like herself had almost no time to relax. Being a woman who knew her way around the world, she knew opportunities to relax like this didn't arrive very often. She glanced over at Team Sonic. Even if she had to deal with them.

"Anyway," Sonic continued, once the debate over who was the toughest out of the three was over.

"Route 99's never this crowded, I wonder what the problem is,"

He put his hand on Tails' shoulder and flashed one of his trademark grins.

"You wanna check it out?"

Tails' eyes brightened at the opportunity.

"Would I?"

Knuckles rolled his eyes. " I don't think he wants to, Sonic," Knuckles said sarcastically. Tails stared at Knuckles completely lost.

"Of course I want to Knuckles, whaddya talking about? I mean… I would so love to-"

"Tails" Sonic cut him off. All of his attention immediately was directed toward Sonic.

"Fly..." Sonic whispered simply.

And with that, Miles pushed opened the door, and took to the sky. Sonic fell back to his seat, exhausted.

"Finally…some peace and quiet." Sonic suspired.

Knuckles rested his head on the steering wheel. It was still sweaty from gripping it so hard earlier. The sun was sweltering, especially inside the oven that is known as Knuckles' car.

"You having fun Ames?" Sonic asked unexpectedly, adjusting his position toward the girl.

She lazily lifted her head up from the car window to face Sonic.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." she yawned sliding back into her chair.

Sonic laughed. "You're so enthusiastic," he said with a huge hint of sarcasm. All of a sudden, the car violently jerked forward, careening Sonic's head to the back of his seat.

"Yeah! Finally, we're getting somewhere!" Knuckles yelled to the two hedgehogs as he leaned on the accelerator. Just then, a ball of orange and fur emerged from the window.

"Damnit, he found his way back," Knux uttered.

"Hey Sonic?" Amy asked suddenly snapping back to life.

"Yea Ames?"

"Do Knux and Tails hate each other?"

Sonic smiled at her.

"Hell no…I mea-" Sonic's sentence was cut off by a loud shriek up front.

"It was a freakin Chao!" Knuckles yelled in disbelief.

" I wasted four goddamn hours of my life on a Chao?" Knux cried. His eyes widened with anger as he kept them fixated on the road. He was sure that bass would find it's way down Tails' throat if he even so much as looked at him.

"She was hurt Knuckles," Tails pleaded facing him. "One of her wings were badly torn."

Knuckles eased up a little bit and looked at Tails. With surprising care in his voice he said to his friend.

"Is she alright?"

Tails gave him a perplexed look.

"Who, the chao?" Tails asked.

Knux nodded, keeping his patience.

"Yea, she's fine," Tails said smiling.

"That's good," Knuckles grunted. Tails smiled. Underneath that tough guy shell, there was the one of the most caring and intelligent people on the planet.

"Friggin chao," Knux muttered to his steering wheel.

Sonic folded his arms behind his head.

" I hate waiting," he said to no one in particular.

"We're still three hours from your mom's house, right Sonic?" Amy asked.

"About…" Sonic yawned. Just then, Sonic remembered something.

"Have you ever met her?" Sonic asked sitting up in his chair and looking at her.

She shook her head. "No Sonic…I haven't" she said with a certain air in her voice.

Sonic flashed one of his trademark grins.

"At least not yet…right?"

"rigaaeeeeht" she yawned and laughed at the same time.

"Wow… she's so cute when she laughs" Sonic thought unexpectedly.

Sonic peered out the window. The moon and all of his neighbors were out tonight. It was one of those nights when you walked outside, you could see as clear as daytime. Sonic felt an overwhelmingly powerful urge to rip through the night sky and just cut loose. On a night like this you could run for miles and the only thing that could probably make you stop was the ocean. He had been cramped in this car for way, way too long. Suddenly, he felt something warm and soft fall onto his shoulder. Amy had just fallen to sleep. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the girl. He buried his head into her hair and instantly met sleep.

Sonic felt a familiar warmth covering his body when he came to. He definitely wasn't cramped up in Knuckles' Buick. Slowly, he stretched out his legs and sat up in his bed, his old bed. He blinked. Instantly, he became absorbed in his old room.

"What the hell?"

One second he was in Knux's car, in the next…, suddenly he felt something furry graze past his ankle.

"YAAAHHH!"

Sonic fell out of his bed, taking most of his covers with him.

"What in holy hell….was that?" Sonic whispered to himself. Thankfully, the rugged blue carpet cushioned some of the fall but still, Sonic felt a sharp pain on his collarbone, not completely. For a moment, he laid there, contemplating his next move completely sprawled on the floor and soggy from sleep. Finally, very cautiously he propped himself up against his bed and peeped his eyes over the mattress, resembling a trembling little boy. In an instant, he breathed a sigh of relief and slapped his forehead. Was he really that jumpy? On the other side of Sonic's old bed, was a curled-up ball of orange and white puff. Emerging form the center of this jungle of orange fur was the head of Sonic's favorite bassist. Peacefully, he lay there completely unaffected by the shriek of his long time partner.

"And this kid's my back-up?" Sonic thought sarcastically. He sat back on his bed and sighed. He was back in his old room and from what he could tell, his mom had left it exactly as he recalled it. Old baseball cards, his glove, hats, his guitar, all left completely unscathed, just as he left nearly ten years ago. For a second, he contemplated if he had gone back in time, but a certain "sleeping beauty" warped him back to the present.

"God…has it really been that long…since I left?"

He stared up at the ceiling.

"It was after Dad died."

He felt a twinge of pain in his stomach, an empty hole. Killed by Buttnik. A familiar anger blew up inside of his chest. This feeling is what drove him to fight Eggman in the first place. One thing was for sure; he did NOT want anyone to feel that pain, he felt that day. He knelt beside his dying dad. A tear escaped the Hedgehog's eye. He folded his rugged arms behind his quills and closed his eyes. Some memories he wished he could forget about.

Moments later, Tail's eyes snapped open.

"…Sonic?"

No answer, he was asleep. Taking extra care to not wake Sonic up, Tails slipped out of the bedroom. His muscles relaxed as he shut the door behind him. He and the rest of the crew were on the top floor. The polished floors created a picture perfect image of the fox looking down at it. Sonic's old house was neat, insanely neat. It scared him. Tails walked down the hall to the bathroom and washed his hands. The four had arrived late last night and were greeted at once by Sonic's mom. He turned off the faucet and looked at his reflection.

"Mom hadn't aged one bit." Tails whispered to himself. He smiled. She was still pretty, her eyes still full of life, her smile still made Tails feel warm inside, and she still gave the best hugs. His being welled with excitement. Being at his old house, with his old mom, playing with Sonic and the others, life was great. With a stride in his step, Tails walked back to his bedroom.

"Knuckles would you like some more waffles?" Mrs. Hedge asked smiling holding her favorite frying pan. As well as her favorite pan, she wore her favorite pink apron (which complimented her red sweater), that read "Kiss the Chef…my mom" (her son had given it to her as a birthday present). Knuckles sat back in his chair and patted his stomach with one of his huge fists lazily.

"Nawwww…I'm good Mrs. Hedge, thanks"

"It's rare to see Knuckles so happy" Tails thought. Besides the noisy racket in the kitchen, the old house was always unusually quiet, except for the casual whistling of Mrs. Hedgehog. The only time it could remember such calamity underneath its roof was when Sonic was still living at home.

Tails cleared his throat and stood up, pushing his chair back.

"So anyway guys" Tails projected his voice over the table. At once, Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy looked at the fox, making Tails turn a light shade of red.

"Okay guys" Tails said again,

"This is it, today's the day we've been practicing for weeks for, we've got to nail this."

Tails made eye contact with Amy; she smiled and beckoned for him to continue.

"We're gonna blow these guys away!"

"Tails?" Amy giggled.

"…..Mmhm?"

Knuckles burst into a fit of laughter.

"YOU'VE GOT SYRUP ALL OVER YOUR PANTS!"

Tails turned a deep shade of red that came close to Knuckles' hue. He must have tipped over the pitcher of syrup that was conveniently close to him while he was making his speech.

"I love this band!" Knuckles snickered, tipping his chair on its hind legs. Tails slithered his way to the bathroom, eyes to the ground and turned on the faucet. He tried to drown out Knuckles' laughing.

"…Tails….." Sonic's mom appeared by the door.

"I got this Mom…, I don't need any help" Tails sighed. Tails scrubbed his pant with intense vigor. He cursed himself. Why did he always do stupid stuff like that! Mrs. Hedge slowly walked over to her son and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Tails relaxed feeling the warm touch of her mother.

"Sweetheart," Tails tried his best to ignore her. "That was a great speech you made,"

She brushed his hair softly.

"Don't worry about Knuckles, don't let 'im get to you,"

Tails felt a wave of relief.

"Let it go…"

Tails smiled.

"Thanks mom"

"NICE JOB RAD RED!" Amy shouted at Knuckles from across the table. She pointed a finger at Knuckles, emphasizing her point.

"That was a great speech Tails made and there you go putting him down again, I swear the next time you pull a stunt like that I'll…."

Knuckles gulped and waved his clumsy hands in an attempt to calm her down as she fearlessly plowed on.

"I'm sorry Ames…. I'll…"

Ms. Rose jumped up from her seat; her face was twisted with rage. She took a huge breath. In a matter of seconds Knuckles was going to be in a world of pain. His eyes widened.

"GO APOLOGIZE!"

The force of the word sent Knuckles flying out of his chair and straight into the back of the couch. Scattered plates and other debris found their spot on the polished hardware floor, cracking on impact. Sonic took in a huge breath of air and thanked God he was not in Amy's line of fire. He eyed Knuckles first, who had taken a massive blow to the head via couch, and then at the scattered debris. His eyes slowly crept over toward Ms. Roses' seat. As quickly as she had stood up, Amy fell back into her seat with content. She crossed her arms and sighed, like an old elementary school teacher.

"Go apologize Knuckles…..please," she stated firmly, emphasizing "please" Like an obedient school girl, Knuckles obeyed.

"…and Sonic?" Amy's attention directed toward the young blue hedgehog. Sonic gripped his chair as if letting go would mean certain death. It was like Amy had transformed into Mr. Hyde. She proceeded to talk.

"Trials are in 4 hours." She grinned.

"I suggest we start packing."

Sonic relaxed and took a sip of his orange juice. He thought that he was going to get a lecture about sleeping in late or something.

"Sure Ames…but by the way," Sonic leaned back in his chair.

"Which side of the family is that temper from?" he asked cooly. Amy blushed.

"Oh…." Her eyes dropped to the ground.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Sonic" her voice choked with emotion.

"It's just that…." She made eye contact with Sonic

"Knuckles gets me so mad when he does that….I mean, I know he's a good person, but he hurts Tails' self esteem so much and he doesn't even know it."

"Yea…Knuckles definitely doesn't give Tails enough credit." Sonic sighed. The two could hear Knuckles' low voice through the other room. Sonic shrugged jocuntly,

"But that's just Knux, don't worry about it."

"….Sonic" Sonic put his chair legs on all fours and looked at Amy. He could tell she was being dead serious.

" …Yea Ames?"

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Would you please watch over Tails, don't let Knux tease him."

Her visage was overflowing with plead. Sonic nodded his head.

"Yea, sure Ames" Sonic grinned.

Amy smiled sheepishly. He was so easy to talk to. He just radiated an aura of calmness whenever she was near him.

"Well!" he laughed jumping out of his chair. "Let's get hauling!"

Before Amy could realize, she was being lead out o the house like a 9-year-old and into Knuckles' car.

"Where are we going!" she asked. Sonic didn't answer.

Soinc jumped into the front side of the car and started the dry engine.

"We gotta sign up, " Sonic said, eyes twinkling. He switched the car into gear. Amy looked around confused.

"Uhhh…okay" Ms. Rose said, getting into the passenger seat.

"Why are we taking the car Sonic, isn't it easy to just run there?"

Sonic grinned,

"Yeaa….but THIS is a lot funner."

Amy had mere moments to snap her seat buckle on before Sonic gunned Knuckles' dust Buick down the avenue.

"Man this thing can haul!" Sonic yelled over the roar of the wind. Amy exhaled and clutched her seatbelt, the speed limit was only a suggestion to Sonic. Suddenly, Sonic jammed on the brakes, causing everything in the back that wasn't SECURELY strapped down to crash into the back of Amy's seat. Sonic didn't seem to notice. His driving skills were definitely not on par with Knuckles'. Waiting for the other cars to pass, Sonic clicked the radio on. Immediately the two were greeted by the roaring chorus of Green Day's new hit, "American Idiot". Sonic cranked the volume. With the light turning green, the car jerked violently to the left as Sonic narrowly cut through the first lane of traffic into the left lane.

"Don't wanna be an American Idiot"

"One nation controlled by the media!"

Sonic put on his right directional and headed to the expressway. American Idiot was a pretty easy chord progression anyway, but something about the solo seemed very un"Billie Joe" like. It was something Sonic could quite not put his finger on. Amy gripped the dashboard as Sonic floored the car onto the highway.

"I hate standards!" Sonic yelled over to the radio to the trembling girl. Amy just nodded and closed her eyes. Sonic grinned and took his foot off the accelerator, dramatically slowing the car down. He loved doing this with girls.

"You can open your eyes Ames.."

Amy released Knuckles' dashboard (confessional, lol, HAD TO!-me) of her death grip and blew a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for sparing me today God"

"Didja have fun?" Sonic laughed coolly glancing over toward her.

The fear quickly turned to anger.

"Sonic don't you ever drive like that with me again, I nearly peed my pants!"

Sonic grinned and kept is eyes on the road. Oh how she wanted to rip that smug look off his stupid face!

"Listen Ames" Sonic turned down the radio

"I was just-"

"No, I don't wanna hear it Sonic"

Amy crossed her arms in disgust and glued her face to the window, "hmph"

Now it was Sonic's turn to suspire.

"Girls…"

Sonic gripped the steering wheel. He had to say something, but what? He was at a completely stale mate. Sonic began to turn his head.

"Don't look at me Sonic"

Denied.

"Ames, I was just kidding" Soinc pleaded.

"NO, YOU'VE got to learn to drive better."

Whatever happened to that meek little girl who had made him breakfast?

Sonic exhaled. This was going nothing like he had planned.

Oouch! Sucks to be sonic! Haha thanks for reading and drop a line if you want.-JOhnQ


End file.
